


New Captain in Town

by rurousha



Series: Multiverse [3]
Category: Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurousha/pseuds/rurousha
Summary: About a year after the events of From Fox River to Central City, Michael returns to Central City to take up the mantle of Captain Cold.A plot bunny set within my Multiverse.  Feel free to adopt.
Relationships: Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi
Series: Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Ice burst across the window, startling Lisa.

“I’m going to need records on everyone in Iron Heights, current details on all the known crime bosses in town, and every news clip, cell phone photo, or, hell, home video you have of Leonard Snart.”

Lisa smiled. “Nice gun. Where’d you get it?”

“Cisco literally just had it sitting on a desk.”

“I take it you’ve had second thoughts?”

Michael set the box of Snart’s notes on the table. “Your brother was on to something. It’s smart. I think it’s doable, with some adjustments. If you’re still willing, I’d like to help.”

“Well then… you’re going to need a new outfit.”

~

“Isn’t this going to be hard, Lisa? Having someone around that looks just like your dead brother?”

“You’re sweet, Michael. But don’t worry about me. We Snarts are made of some pretty tough stuff.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How did you get this into my cell?” Mardon held up the origami snowflake.

“That’s not the question you need to ask, Mardon. The question you should be asking is what will it take for me to get you out of your cell.”

“What are you wanting?”

“A new crew. I need people that are smart and skilled. You’re both, Mardon. But you’ve got a temper, you’re a loose cannon. You come with me, you’ll have freedom and money, but there will be no room for your vendetta against the police or the Flash. Clean slate.”

“Who do you think you are, kid? I knew Snart. You’re not Snart. You’re that kid from a different reality.”

“I am. And I’m not. It’s the part that is Snart that’s offering you freedom. It’s the part that’s not that’s setting conditions.”

“Maybe I have to think about it.”

“By all means, think it through.” Michael looked at his watch. “You have 14 seconds.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Sara Tancredi let the door close behind her as she stepped into her exam room in Iron Heights Penitentiary. Someone claiming to be Captain Cold had broken Mark Mardon and Axel Walker out of their cells two days ago, and the facility had been a madhouse since. It was late, and she was tired. She just needed to drop these papers off at her desk, and she would be free for the night.

Suddenly, there was a mechanical whine, a bright blue flare, and the door was frozen in ice. Hesitantly, she turned.

Captain Cold was in her exam room.

He sat in her chair with his feet propped up on her desk. He held his gun poised on her without looking up from the file he was reading. “You surprised me, doctor,” he said. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to still be here.”

Sara swallowed against her suddenly dry throat and found her voice. “Well, everyone’s pulling long hours after the escape.”

Cold startled. It was subtle. His head snapped up to her just a hair too fast, and his aim on his gun wavered just a little. Somehow, Sara had surprised him by talking.

“Sara Tancredi,” he stated.

“Dr. Tancredi,” she corrected.

“Of course.” His composure was back in full. He brought his feet down and sat up. He closed the file he held. “I’m glad you’re here, doctor. I could use your help.”

“Office hours are between 9 and 6.”

Cold smiled at her, amused. Sara noticed that his goggles were hanging around his neck. 

“I found Mark Mardon’s file easy enough, but what I need is Axel Walker’s. Which it looks like is the one you’re holding.”

Sara clutched her papers closer to her chest. They did include Axel Walker’s file. It was a pretty thick file.

Cold apparently came to some decision and holstered his gun. “You should take a seat, Dr. Tancredi. I’m not going to hurt you. But my next window to leave isn’t for another 18 minutes, so you may want to get comfortable.”

Sara also came to a decision. “You’re in my seat.”

Cold just laughed at that. “Well, you’re absolutely right.” To Sara’s surprise, he stood, set Mardon’s file on her desk, and swept his hand toward her chair in invitation. Then he hopped onto the exam table, clearly watching what her next move would be.

Sara took a seat. She didn’t know who’s victory that was.

Cold’s smile softened. “I really do need that file, doctor.”

“You should bring Axel back,” Sara said. “He’s unstable.”

“I noticed.”

“He needs proper medical and psychiatric attention.” 

“I agree. But he hasn’t been getting it here, has he? This isn’t a judgement on you, doctor, I’m sure you’ve done the best you can for him. But federal penitentiaries aren’t known for providing the best care, and the psych ward will just drug him into a stupor.”

“And you think you can help him?”

“Yes, Dr. Tancredi. I do. But it would help if I knew what medication he was on.”

Sara hesitated but then handed the file over. Cold started leafing through it.

“You would have just taken it either way,” Sara stated.

Cold huffed, smiling. “True.”

“Axel could also benefit from therapy.”

“Couldn’t we all?”

It was Sara’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, probably.”

“I don’t suppose you know someone with experience in treating trauma, abandonment issues, and psychosis that doesn’t have scruples about where the payments come from?”

“I, uh, can’t say that I do,” Sara said.

Rather than put the file into his jacket, Cold stood and started to lay the papers out on the exam table.

“But I’ll keep my ears open.”

Cold smiled at her again.

He spent the remainder of the time using a handheld paper scanner to make digital copies of Axel’s records. Sara was surprised that he didn’t want to take the originals with him. They talked a bit about possible treatments for Axel, and Sara explained details about his medications. Mostly that he wouldn’t take them. Cold seemed interested and quick to absorb the information. Sixteen minutes after he froze her into the room, he handcuffed her to her chair.

“The ice around the doorknob should finish melting eight minutes after I leave. Then you should be able to drag your chair out to a working phone and call for a guard.”

And then he left the same way he came in.

~

Two days later, Sara found an origami snowflake on her desk. She unfolded it. Written on the paper was simply, _Dinner?_


End file.
